


Spectrum

by HoodieGirlSP



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: After Hours, F/M, I mean in terms of studying, Night walk, School Trip, Sneaking Out, but that's exactly why they fit together ahhh-, class ace flower, flokase, fukaflower, night time, prankster fukase, these two are sometimes the absolute opposites of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieGirlSP/pseuds/HoodieGirlSP
Summary: If anyone saw them interacting with each other, they’d seem like absolute opposites of a spectrum; he was the lively and energetic prankster while she was the calm and reserved ace.Maybe that was exactly why they were perfect for each other.Setting: School trip AU; Fukase and Flower are both around 16 - 17 years old. Also, unlike my last one shots, Fukase is taller than Flower.
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 23





	Spectrum

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ “Breathing you in when I want you out _

_ Finding our truth in a hope of doubt _

_ Lying inside our quiet drama” _

\- Spectrum by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Come on, come on!!”

Flower was hesitant. Even though she didn’t waste a single thought to interlink her hand with his earlier, now she was having a hard time placing her faith in her decision. Damn it, someone was gonna spot them doing this…

“Fukase, we’re gonna get caught,” She tried to maintain her composure (and the low volume of her voice), but there was an audible shakiness in her voice that she knew that the redhead could hear. After all, why would he turn back to her while they were climbing down the fire escape, his mismatched eyes sparkling with enthusiasm while his voice was brimming with reassurance?

“Don’t worry, you’re with the one guy in our entire cohort who has gotten away with pretty much everything he could get in trouble with,” He whispered back, giving the snow-haired teen a thumbs up with his left, bandaged hand. “Besides, it’s after hours. Even the teachers should be sleeping by now,”

She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically, zipping up her hoodie jacket as an evening breeze blew by. “Do you think they’re going to sleep so soon when they have over thirty students travelling from Sapporo to Tokyo without any parents around?”

“Yeah, but _they_ have to sleep early, or else they’ll be unable to keep an eye on us in the day,” He replied nonchalantly with a shrug, to which Flower responded with an aptly timed facepalm. “Relax Flo. I’ve been to this state before, I know the place like the back of my hand,” He replied while gesturing to his hand for emphasis. “If we get lost, I know how to get us back,”

“You’re crazy,” She sighed, though deep down, she could already taste defeat. Once Fukase had his mind on something, it was very difficult to convince him out of it. It was probably a curse, then, that his persuasiveness was equal to his persistence.

Or maybe the fact that she was illegally leaving their dorm while they were in a completely foreign place was solely because she _allowed_ herself to be persuaded by him.

Meanwhile, the jovial redhead chuckled quietly. “Yes yes, I’m the craziest person on the planet,” He pranced about the fire escape before backtracking a few steps to hold out his right hand for her. “Now would you please come with me?” He politely requested with a smile on his lips.

His animated yet gentleman-like behaviour made her laugh. Leave it to him to entertain her, the emotional wall of the class. “Where are we even going?” She asked in amusement, the smile on his face spreading onto hers.

“You’ll only know if you take my hand, won’t you?” A playful wink of his left, fully blood red eye was enough to convince Flower to give in. Gosh, as much of a mischievous rebel he was, Fukase could be oddly cute at times.

“You’re lucky that I love you, ya Mad Hatter,” She mumbled amiably as she joined hands with him, cueing them both to descend the metal fire escape together, hands interlocked with each other. Standing next to him while they walked down the stairs reminded her of how Fukase was taller than her. She could recall the beginning of their school life together, when she had triumphed over his oddly short height when they were only 13. A growth spurt that occurred over the past few years had proven to become her karma, however, as the redhead slowly grew taller than her to the point that the top of her head was reaching his eye level.

“Wow, that’s a new one,” Flower turned to the redhead in question as he mused over the new nickname he had bestowed upon him. “‘Mad Hatter’ huh… I like it,”

She couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. The name of the iconic character from the beloved tale of Alice in Wonderland had come to her mind the other day, when she was looking around his room back at home while he was getting drinks for them. That day, she was going over to his house to tutor him in mathematics, but as soon as she had arrived, she was fascinated by an odd red and white top hat on his desk. Its funky animal-like mouth on its hem only boosted her curiosity, and as Flower imagined how it would look like on Fukase, the name ‘Mad Hatter’ was the first thing that came to mind.

“It can’t beat my honorary nickname for you though, Petals,”

His cheeky tone suggested that he was smirking in the dimness of the night and she turned to him with an exasperated look on her face. “Would you-Why do you even call me that?”

He laughed again as they walked further from their assigned dorm, squeezing her hand tightly as if to reassure her despite the mischief in his voice. “Didn’t I tell you before? It’s based on your name. And besides, isn’t it cute?”

“No,”

As if he had been shot by her curt, one-worded response, Fukase dramatically arched his shoulders, his left eye shutting tightly. “Ouch. Spare me from your sternness, please, Petals,”

“Only when you stop calling me that,” Flower replied snarkily, a smug smile forming on her face.

“Hmph, meanie,” The image of the redhead puffing his cheeks like a child cued her to let out a small chuckle as she shook her head. 

_How did she, a quiet, distant, asocial bookworm, fall for this cheeky, outgoing and downright energetic guy again?_

As Fukase guided her across the empty streets of the neighbourhood, Flower found herself reflecting on her relationship with this boy. A boy who had attracted her attention from the very start of their school life together, even though she hadn’t actually talked with him until January last year. When she first spotted him wandering the school halls with white bandages adorning his left arm and bright red messy hair covering the left side of his face, only one descriptor came to Flower’s mind: he was… **strange**.

And that was a first for her, really, to regard someone as a ‘strange’ individual, because before she met him, the snowy-haired teen could care less about anyone else. From the moment she stepped into the school hall, she had decided for herself to not talk with anyone, to not bond with anyone, to not care for anyone. That way, once she graduated with flying colours and pursued her own studies, she wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of separating from any friends she would make.

But this boy… _Goodness_ , was this boy a first for her. Instead of regarding him as ‘just another student’ and focusing on her own work, Flower found herself inclined to actually converse with him from time to time. While she coldly rejected any form of long-winded conversation with any other student, she would be more than willing to listen to this red-haired boy asking her for help in anything. Even after she heard about his occasional unruliness when it came with schoolwork, she still wasn’t deterred to talk to him. 

Before she knew it, the times that he asked for her help in studies evolved into small talks between them, and after that, they turned into close, heart-to-heart conversations that Flower could never forget. Moments when Fukase’s contagious energy was easily transmitted as he regaled her with accounts of the times that he got caught pulling pranks on other people. Despite being the class ace and altogether rule abider, Flower couldn’t help but partake in his giddy excitement and joy as he shared his experiences with her, experiences that she never got to take part in herself… all because she had been so closed off from everyone else.

“Hey,”

Flower had been so caught up in her train of thought that she hadn’t noticed that she had been walking slower than Fukase was, his right hand tugging onto hers as she snapped back to reality. “Oh, sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts again,” She quickly apologised, bowing her head.

“It’s alright, but…” He trailed off as he took a few steps towards Flower again, leaning in close as his bandaged hand pulled down the collar of her hood a little. “You okay? You were spaced out for quite a while back there,”

She swiftly nodded in reply. “Yeah. Sorry to worry you…”

He didn’t say anything else after that, only giving her a warm smile before joining hands with her again to navigate her to where he wanted to go. Thankfully, he was leading her away from the city, so the hurried get-ups that they both wore (which consisted of hoodies and simple pants) did not seem out of place in public.

As she looked left and right at the closed shops by the wooden boardwalk he had led her to, an easily recognisable scent of salt wafted across her nose, cueing her to turn back to the front where a wide expanse of grey curling waves crashing against the shore greeted her. In the indigo sky laden with a thousand stars, the dazzling light of the crescent moon shimmered brightly, its rays reflected off the incoming waves like rippling glass.

“This is…” She murmured in awe.

“The ocean,” Fukase finished for her, smiling at her again. “I remember when you told me that you hadn’t seen it before, you shut-in bookworm,” He teased lightly while tapping on her shoulder twice.

“I know we weren’t able to come here today because of our class schedule, so I thought of bringing you here myself,” He explained as he wandered closer to the edge of the boardwalk, leaning against the metal bars as he turned to the horizon. “It looks a lot better during sunset, actually, but I figured that now’s still a good time to show it to you,”

She was speechless. “Fukase…”

The redhead grinned at her lack of words while motioning her to stand next to him as they looked towards the sealine together. As another chilly breeze blew by, the shorter teen shivered slightly, pulling her jacket closer to her body to gather more warmth.

Sensing that she was feeling cold, the redhead swiftly wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, huddling closer to her and causing a reddish tint to spread across her cheeks. He chuckled at the sight; for someone who was usually calm and collected when talking with other people, it seemed that even the most trivial of his actions were enough to embarrass her. “Your red face is cute,” He muttered softly, not caring about the fact that she could hear him.

However, instead of receiving a shy response from Flower, he was greeted with a steel-laden tone that he had never heard from her before. “Fukase, can I ask you something… personal?”

Though he was taken aback by her uncharacteristically grim tone, Fukase tried his best to maintain his usual composure. “What is it?”

She hesitated, almost as if she was thinking of backing out on asking her question. Eventually, she decided against it and turned her head towards him, her eyelids furrowing downwards.

**_“Why do you like me?”_ **

The question made him freeze on the spot, his normal right pupil shrinking slightly as he stood there, baffled at her question. His reaction must have been more obvious than he anticipated it to be, as Flower quickly turned back to the ocean, her voice now low and unsure. “I mean, the more you look at it, the more obvious it is; I’m practically the opposite of you,”

“I don’t go out ever, I barely interact with other people, I’ve never been to a social party or anything like that, I dress like your average person… ” She mused before hanging her head, her mind swallowed in uncertainty. “I haven’t even been to the ocean ever until now. And that’s not counting all the other things that I haven’t done,

“There’s almost nothing special about me besides the fact that I act coldly to literally everyone,” She remarked in a sombre tone, almost upset that she was well-known for her reputation of being an ‘ice queen’ or sorts.

“So why… What makes me so special to you?”


End file.
